


X - Into the water

by KissingWinchesters



Series: YouKnowTheyAreBrothers Blog [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Second Kiss, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: It’s the second time they’ve kissed and yet somehow it feels old





	X - Into the water

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work including art [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/116400459510/dean-slides-into-the-water-barely-a-ripple)

Dean slides into the water, barely a ripple forming on the glass like surface.

 

His eyes are dark and focused, intense as he moves towards his brother. Sam shivers despite the warmth of the evening.

 

Sam had felt Dean watching him as he swam laps, a bizarre kind of foreplay between them. Dean watched and Sam performed, arching gracefully in and out of the water, rolling the muscles in his back and shoulders, baring his neck with each turn.

 

The few times he’d caught sight of Dean, Sam’s breath caught in his chest. He was touching himself. Lazy sweeps of his hand over the clear bulge in his swim shorts. Those dark, dark eyes always seeking. Sammy, Sammy, Sammy.

 

He swims for a little longer, enjoying the burn in his limbs and the thought of Dean’s arousal. It’s like an invisible thread connecting them, pulling tight, and when Dean stands up, the thread catches fire.

 

Sam waits for his brother to come to him, cutting slowly through the water, his body so pale and so painfully beautiful.

 

When they touch, toes and knees bumping, thighs and chests pressed tight, Sam hauls Dean up, his hands finding a home under Dean’s ass. 

 

He holds his brother up, feeling strangely light in his arms, here in the chlorine infused water. Dean wraps his legs around Sam’s waist, ankles crossed loosely at the base of his spine and kisses him, sucking the moisture from his lips.

 

Sam opens his mouth to him, his heart swelling with pleasure when Dean caresses his cheek and ear with his fingertips.

 

It’s the second time they’ve kissed and yet somehow it feels old, well worn like Dean’s leather jacket or the purple t-shirt that Sam refuses to throw away even though it has a million holes in it.

 

It feels like home.

 

Sam pulls away, his forehead resting against Dean’s temple, the sound of crickets and swishing water and their matching heartbeats the only things in the world.

 

Any lingering fear that Sam had that Dean might change his mind about them disappears. They can’t go back. Not from what they are to each other now.

 

“We’re doing this,” Sam says, a smile playing on his lips. 

 

“Yeah, Sammy,” Dean replies, burying his nose in the damp curls behind Sam’s ear and tightening his grip on his brothers shoulders. “We’re doing this.”

 

It’s a long time before they leave the pool.


End file.
